User talk:Ratonbat
Archives: User talk:Ratonbat/2 Category:G-Notice Re:Blog Added! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Hi, I haven't saw u since last Saturday and I was wondering if u still wanna be in the Olympics? They are same time as last week 12:00-1:00 ur time I think. And again, on IRC! Waddle On! Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hal's Wiki Gathering ]] Here is a group photo of Hal's Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: I was member last year at my last bday party. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 22:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Group Photo Party Here's the photos I took from the Group Photo Party: -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ratonbat. Don't mind me, as I'm just an anonymus user with an unofficial sig who is too young to make an account. You can call me Johnny. Can you meet me on Club Penguin on Wednesday May 5. Server Cold Front 3 PM Penguin Standard Time. Thanks! Penguin Name: Johnny 115 Penguin Colour: Red Background: Rockhopper Pin and Everything Else: That will vary. Hope you can come! 24.98.152.127. 8:36 PM. May 4, 2010. RE: I understand. Well,no more using Taraton. Sorry. I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 17:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Dude, I would archive your page RIGHT NOW. It is getting over-crowded. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come on to #Ratonbat! I have to ask you something - privately. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 23:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) So.... Ur really taraton?lol who knew? :D So.... Ur really taraton?lol who knew? :D i dont XD Hi Rat! Hey Rat,what's going on? Im gonna be a member later on today! I'm verry happy! Also,can you come on CP or IRC? You pick which one you wanna go on. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rat! Hey Rat,what's going on? Im gonna be a member later on today! I'm verry happy! Also,can you come on CP or IRC? You pick which one you wanna go on. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It double posted..... Okay What room? Also,remember my test penguin,Gary Numbah2? Well,he's my main penguin now. After today,I have 6 long months of membership waiting in the winds.... XDDD Gary the Gaget Dude 12:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Party Video Here's the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAVV8_HFcGA HBD! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 03:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes i was talking about your blog Reason The "rollback trial" was supposed to be used very rarely. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a good one! ':D''' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) This is ridiculous This argument is becoming too large, that is why I deleted the right to comment. You are starting to offend users, and if you add the commenting back again, I will delete the blog. This is NOT because I want to, but for the safety of our users, so no one becomes offended or angry. I am becoming angry at you for continuiing to disobey us, we were elected, and we did not decide to become administrators. If you leave a hurtful comment, you are violating this policy, and I will block you for this if you start to or continue. I am being fair, not abusive, as this argument is being taken too far. I am not trying to be mean, but this is going too far, so I must. --Alxeedo TALK 17:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Talk page issues Hey Ratonbat. I'm aware of the incident between you and Seahorseruler regarding your talk page. It is a global guideline to archive any page if it gets over 32,000 bytes. I'm not sure if Seahorseruler explained this clear enough, but he did the right thing. I hope you understand, as he is an admin and he had the permission to do that. Just remember to archive your talk page next time it reaches 32,000 bytes. The byte level can seen in the history of the page. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Seconds it took my computer to load this page About 4. I counted it in my head. --WikiBlueDude was here! 22:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: What? I am sorry for the attitude of the message I left, I was angry. However, I am still convinced to continue to keep this blog locked or deleted. I can take away the right to comment, and I am not afraid to. These comments have turned into an aggressive argument, and it is unnecessary for such a conversation about the particular topic of your blog, which can also be deemed offensive by certain users. Arguments lead to anger, frustration, and sadness. And let me put a few examples from your blog that provides evidence of conflict and that could be deemed offensive by users: Mvtech 03:09, June 19, 2010 delete hide edit Yeah we must protest against Seahorseruler! no offence seahorsesy Gary the Gaget Dude 02:18, June 17, 2010 delete hide edit Sea is right. Russian- He's trying to make Rat's talk page better. No offence, but you're the power abuser. Russian One 01:18, June 17, 2010 delete hide edit cough cough power abuser cough cough Gary the Gaget Dude 13:22, June 16, 2010 delete hide edit If you block me for this, it's ok. You guys are acting like your in kindergarden, arguing over the tinest things. Rat, the admins have the right to do whatever they need to make this wiki a better place. I could definitely find more. This is why I locked the comments. I am sorry for accusing you of insulting others, you are not. But others are, and the reason is because of your blog. I am sorry, but this blog will stay locked for at least a month. If you or some other user unlocks it without my approval or another admin's, I will delete the blog. I am sorry, but this has gone too far. --Alxeedo TALK 21:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fine Fine, you can put the comments back up if you hide the "offensive" comments, but I will lock them again if arguments are taken too far. Please try to make sure that no one becomes offended and that you do not post any offensive comments. If one insults another user, please report them here. --Alxeedo TALK 23:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Taraton Can I change his igloo/furniture one time? Once, and that is it. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Also, come on Xat! The link to Russian One's chat is here:http://xat.com/AspenCrypts. Also, if my design in your igloo is cool, will you keep it as it is? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 08:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture on PS I will just keep adding the pictures of us in PS here: File:Rat and Me PS.PNG|The picture of you in gold, and me in a client-side beta hat. File:Double Sensei PS.PNG|You are Fire, I am normal. If you want to know what version of PS I used, it is 12.3, the newest one. I didn't do anything to get banned. So, hope you like it!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 13:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ninja party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!']]( 13:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Message Adding how popular an item is isn't exactly history. See this article for a correct history section! But thanks for your help in the to-do list! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Great! You are a skilled wikia coder! You can continue the expedition! Here is a link: Next step! Let's See Did you pass? Click here to find out if you are on the fail page! Question Is your penguin's name Raton6?Dionnefamily 19:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh I have a buddy named Raton6,and that is similar to your wiki name.Dionnefamily 20:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: wallpaper Nah, because if I did - I might as well make it official. I dunno, I'm just kind of busy, and I've got another forum coming up, so sorry. Hope it goes well though. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Mass-message I'm giving you permission to mass-message an advertisement template of some sort, because I don't want it to go on the sitenotice at the moment. If anyone asks why you're mass messaging, just tell them that Tigernose allowed you to advertise the contest! Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 19:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hi! I'll be in the contest but when is the dead line for the pictures? -Veeonott' RE: CPW Wallpaper Sure. I'll judge. Just let me know when it's time. --LordMaster96 Talk 00:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second! Since when I sign up for the wallpaper contest? CPW Walpaper Why you didn't send me a message about wallpaper constest?My drawing has once appear in the newspaper! Look! RE: oh gee, thanks, but no thanks. i have other buisness to "attend" to... (holds bomb) >:D XD SpideyKom 02:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will give you the image.Take it.Also i have another image with a ninja,if you want it.Dodo8My talk page 14:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) my wallpaper my wallpaper is on the competition page ,also dodo8s dosent say club penguin wiki on it Happy65. oh dod08s is just a drawing , not a competition entry.